<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If possible by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810069">If possible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had loved him in life and if possible would love him in death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A-Train/Popclaw | Charlotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If possible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you, " she screams inside her head in those last few precious moments of life. </p><p>The life he is robbing her off.</p><p>Charlotte doesn't think about the many regrets she has. Her entire life doesn't flash before her eyes, no quick flash of the highs and lows.</p><p> It's just those three words. </p><p>The words people say so effortlessly, but most of the time, don't mean them. And she did love him; she would always love A-Train. If an afterlife of any sort existed, she would love him for an eternity and more.</p><p>If it didn't exist, then she had loved him from the first moment she knew what love was to the moment she took her last breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>